Talk:Player versus environment
Wouldn't the Zaishen be considered PvE, according to this article's definition? Therefore, the article is incorrect when it states PvE is only available to Role Playing Characters. Spen 17:38, 17 June 2007 (CDT) :Don't go there. It doesn't matter. Otherwise we'll need to debate whether minions in PvP are a contradiction. Or the guild thief even. --Foblove 10:01, 15 September 2007 (CDT) Controversy? not likely "There are some who worry that the slaying of endless AI mobs could be considered a form of animal abuse, if in fact the mobs are living beings. As the definition of what defines a living being evolves, there is certain to be more debate on this pressing issue." That really doesn't make sense... If you think slaying virtual representations of non-existent creatures is animal abuse, then any rpg EVER made would have been like that. The creatures in the game aren't real in any way, they cannot be hurt or harmed. The worst that can happen to them is to be deleted from you pc's RAM. Does everyone agree on removing that note? It serves no purpose.... Silver Sunlight 05:55, 14 September 2007 (CDT) :I already removed it once. It's just spam created by a vandal. Go ahead. --Macros 05:57, 14 September 2007 (CDT) :: I am not a vandal. I feel this edit should be discussed on it's merits before reverting. Please assume good faith. --66.28.139.242 :::You may indeed have good intentions, who would ever know, but the fact stays that this wiki is only for facts. This is not the place to raise issues about animal abuse. If you want to give you own opnion on the game, feel free to do so on this talk page or on your user page, but please keep the article's content purely factual. Silver Sunlight 06:07, 14 September 2007 (CDT) ::::I assure you that the mass slaughter of millions of innocent mobs is quite factual to the mobs in question. Do you stop and consider the feelings of the Charr before echo nuking them? I apologize for having a heart. :( :( --66.28.139.242 :::::I've always wanted to add this template Silver Sunlight 06:14, 14 September 2007 (CDT) Lol, nice work with the template. Also, Charr do not have feelings. This is because they are not real. They exist only as pixels, and any intelligence they might have is entirely artificial. If it wasn't, getting the Legendary Defender of Sacalom title would be nearly impossible. Jarreth the Hunter 01:04, 21 December 2007 (UTC) I hate to bring this up, but I actually feel I need to say this. If you honestly consider a monster's feelings before attacking it in Guild Wars, you are losing touch with reality all together, and need to stop playing Guild Wars now, for your own good. 69.143.206.161 00:16, 13 March 2008 (UTC) :Way to comment on something REALLY old. I'm sure he'll be back to view it. Kind of hypocritical of me to post here in the first place, but still worth noting.-American Wrath//Talk 00:52, 20 March 2008 (UTC) I give up I have better things to do than revert mindless edits haha... Enjoy yourself random guy, because even if I don't revert your edits, someone else will. Silver Sunlight 06:43, 14 September 2007 (CDT)